


Music to My Ears

by dragonofdispair, Rizobact



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, TF Flash Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: Jazz doesn't like being ignored. He dislikes people treating his mate like an invalid even more... and ghosts don't always have the best emotional control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Transformers Flash Fic Challenge prompt "Music to My Ears". The featured character is Jazz. 500 words.

Prowl was ignoring him again. Again? Still? Jazz wasn't sure. Sometimes it seemed like only yesterday Jazz had returned whole and healthy from his mission to find Prowl locked up for some mysterious thing, and Prowl just as mysteriously, blaming  _ Jazz _ for it. Unfair! Unjust!  _ Prowlwillyoupleasejusttalktome! _

Other times Jazz  _ knew. _ He remembered dying, remembered the centuries Prowl had been confined to the hospice-asylum for mechs dying slowly from bond shock. Knew  _ why _ Prowl was ignoring him. Maybe if he didn't show the signs of insanity and deterioration they expected, he'd be released. Say he wasn't crazy. Wasn't going to die from this.  _ Jazz wasn't going to let Prowl die! _

It was still unfair. 

Jazz tried, really tried, to help. Stayed quiet, especially around the nurses and doctors who decided every day that Prowl couldn't go home, go back to his  _ life_.

But it was so unfair. So  _ hard. _ Especially when these mechs were treating his bondmate like a  _ mental patient, _ instead of the unbelievably intelligent mech Prowl  _ was. _ No amount of craziness would take  _ that _ away from him.

It pissed Jazz off.

"Did you remember to use the washracks this morning?" As if the words weren't condescending enough, the nurse spoke like she was talking to an invalid.  _ Nevermindshethoughthewasaninvalidbecausehewasn't! _

Prowl just glared at the nurse. His field was smooth and blank, held no hint of the embarrassment and rage resonating down the shattered bond. "Of course. I even managed to remember which of the very obviously marked buttons made the cleanser run hot instead of cold."

The nurse didn't notice the sarcasm. "That's good. Is there anything else you need before we go down to get energon?"

"Other than a different nurse, I cannot think of anything."

That was ignored with the sort of ease that only came from long practice. Prowl had been shuffled from nurse to nurse to nurse in the hospice, not one of them seemingly able to deal with a patient who was failing to die as expected. "Good. After energon we'll see if you're up to some socializing with the other patients today."

And Jazz simply couldn't take it any longer. Maybe being dead was affecting his temper because he  _ never _ would have thrown the desk, much less  _ at _ someone, before. No matter how annoying they were. Bad spy. No cookie.

Like most medics the nurse was built sturdy, built tough. Jazz wasn't strong enough to throw it very far, or very hard. The mech was still conscious, and Jazz certainly couldn't have that. Prowl would get in trouble. A touch, from Jazz to the nurse's reflection, and he transitioned into the mech's mind just long enough to send him properly asleep and erase the memory of the mysteriously flying desk.

He returned to the reflection of Prowl on the floor when he was done. "I'm sorry."

Prowl looked away from cleaning up the drawing supplies Jazz's tantrum had scattered all over. "I think we've established you cannot be a product of my imagination."

_ YayProwl'stalkingtomeagain! _


End file.
